Automatic teller machines have become common at banking institutions across the country. These machines are designed to assist bank customers in obtaining and depositing cash and are electronically connected to the customers' banking facility.
With the advent of these ATM's, many bank facilities have added an ATM to an exterior drive-through service island which has been widened in order to hold the housing for the ATM. To date, such ATM housings require an extra wide island such that the rearward side of the ATM has working space maintained within the housing to allow for maintenance and refilling of the conventional money cassette. As the pneumatic tube type systems (which are presently utilized on drive-through service islands) are discontinued--due to the increasing success and preference for ATM's--it has become desirable to attempt to locate an ATM and housing on the narrow drive-through service island.
Some degree of success has been achieved by prior art ATM housings which allow the housing to expand so as to move the ATM from a directly lateral facing position to an orientation which allows access to the rear of the ATM. However, such housings will project into the drive-through lane when access is desired to the ATM and money cassette. Such a projection into the drive-through lane is obviously quite hazardous for the machine service personnel as well as the customer.
The exposed location of the ATM makes any routine service risky and inconvenient without a secure housing in which the serviceman can access the machine. Such a housing is necessary not only to provide security but also to provide shelter for the electrical machinery of the device.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an ATM housing which will fit on a drive-through bank service island without expanding into the drive-through lanes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an ATM housing with an ATM having components which are accessible within the housing.
A further object is to provide a housing having a rotatable component to provide access to the rearward end of the money cassette of the ATM within a narrow housing.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a housing for an ATM which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
A specific object of the invention is to provide an automated teller machine facility, for example, which is ideally suited for use on a drive-up banking facility service island where frugal use of space is important.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.